


Was It Worth It?

by KitanaRiddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gift Exchange, M/M, Smut, justmerlinhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitanaRiddle/pseuds/KitanaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Johniarty Secret Santa for justmerlinhere</p><p>It happens during the Great Game where Jim and John start dating partway through. Obviously it does not end with John strapped up in bombs. Fluffy and smutty as requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It Worth It?

The first time that Moriarty noticed John Watson’s importance, it was in regards to Sherlock Holmes.  Jim had finished rigging up his _gas explosion_ when he saw the doctor stride out of the dark door across the street.  The man was in a tiff and Jim felt glee for a brief moment before rage overtook when he saw Sherlock open the curtain of the second story window and watch his flatmate leave. As far as Jim was concerned, John Watson was dull and plebeian whereas Sherlock was interesting and supreme.  The fact that such a man became Jim’s competition for Sherlock’s attention was a further insult to the criminal.  With a huff, Jim started to walk the other direction as the doctor, a scowl evident on his features as he clambered into the car at the end of the street.

The second time that Moriarty noticed John Watson’s importance was when three people stood in a lab at Bart’s while Sherlock Holmes was bent over a microscope. Besides the comment about his sexuality and a short greeting, the detective had barely acknowledged the criminal. He was content to let John speak for him.  Jim gave the doctor a thoughtful look and realized that John was the key to burning the heart out of Sherlock. Somehow Sherlock had fallen prey to sentiment, with regards to his flatmate, and Jim was not one to let an opportunity slip past.  He would make John one of his pips and teach the detective that in spite of his undeniable talent, Moriarty did not allow people to mess with his empire.

The first time that Moriarty **failed** to notice John Watson, was when the doctor had taken a trip to Tesco between the second and third pip. Jim was outlining the details for his sniper to break into the blind woman’s apartment when he heard a chuckle from in front of him. With a snap of his head Jim was greeted by the sight of John, no groceries in hand, and realized he’d failed to account for the pin machine rejecting John’s card. It had given the man a seventy second advantage to spot Jim.

“You’re Molly’s boyfriend, Jim, right?” the army doctor greeted.

“Ex-boyfriend,” Jim corrected as he berated himself for the miscalculation in his timing.

“Sorry to hear.”

“Couldn’t have expected that using her as a beard wouldn’t end badly. Didn’t count on her genius crush to out me though,” Jim tried to keep his voice sounding dejected rather than annoyed at having to make small talk with the man he was supposed to be deducing from afar.

John scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah Sherlock tends to do that. Tell you what, I’m starving and the blasted machine won’t take any of my cards so why don’t I treat you to dinner, on Sherlock’s card, to make up for it?”

Jim decided that conversing with the man could offer more information on both residents of 221B and so he accepted. He followed the former soldier towards a diner a few blocks away and if John had a nice arse and was charming company that was no one’s business but Jim’s. It was the kiss at the end that ensured Jim would never fail to notice John Watson again.

* * *

Sherlock dummed his fingers on the table while glaring at the pink phone occasionally.

“Where’s the third pip?” he growled as John ate his breakfast.

“Try to be a little less excited for someone to be killed and another to be strapped with bombs.”

“There’s no guarantee that someone will be killed. We may not be so lucky.”

John shook his head, “Lucky, right.”

“Not all of us consider it lucky to go on a date rather than pick up groceries.”

“I told you that the pin machine wasn’t working and that I ran into Jim so we grabbed dinner. I have to eat more than one meal a week.”

“I’m aware that you had a date with Molly’s gay, ex-boyfriend but what I can’t figure out is why he is the man to bring out your latent bisexuality.”

Once more John shook his head, “It’s hardly latent bisexuality. Just because everyone assumes I mean I’m not into men when I state that I’m not gay is their choice. And it was a lovely time and I’m going to take Jim on a real date but it’s none of your concern.  Let me eat my breakfast.”

Sherlock scowled and flipped the phone once before continuing to drum his fingers and watch his colleague eat.  

“Feeling better?”

“Mmm,” John was in a better mood as he filled his stomach with more of the warm food, “You realize we’ve hardly stopped for breath since this thing started? Has it occurred to you-”

“Probably,” Sherlock cut in.

“No, has it occurred to you that the bomber’s playing a game with you? The envelope, breaking into the other flat, the dead kid’s shoes… it’s all meant for you.”

John chose to ignore the slight smile on the detective’s lips as he answered, “Yes, I know.”

“Is it him then? Moriarty?”

"Perhaps."

* * *

The first time that Moriarty knew he’d let whatever strange thrall that John had on Sherlock get to him, was when he hesitated to blow up the elderly woman.  His first thought was what’s John’s reaction would be and his second was to think of a way to shut her up without showing weakness or making his new _boyfriend_ upset. It wasn’t until after Jim blew up one of his own empty safe complex and hacked government records to make it show that the residents lived there instead of the apartment that was the home of a certain blind woman did he realize he’d done all that work for a man who wasn’t truly his official partner. The only thing that crossed Jim’s mind was how he needed to remedy that fact.

* * *

John was leaving Alex Woobridge’s house when Jim called, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. What’re you up to?” Jim’s slight Irish drawl asked through the phone.

“Just leaving a witness’ house and heading somewhere else soon.”

“Oh,” the disappointment was evident in Jim’s voice, “I was hoping you’d have time for lunch.”

John glanced at the time on the screen of his phone, “If you can get to Chez Marguerite and order I could be there in twenty.”

“Don’t worry about it if you’re busy.”

“I need to eat. Not everyone is a genius who can function on mysteries alone,” John laughed before flagging down a cab.

John responded to Mycroft’s text as he sat in the back of the cab on his way to his date. He made plans to meet Andrew West’s fiancée after his lunch and then put his phone in his coat and watched the traffic go past. When he entered the restaurant, Jim sat with two heaping plates of pasta and a wide smile across his face.

“Johnny!” he rose to his feet and pulled the doctor into a hug.

All the tension that Jim felt from the last day drained away as he inhaled the faint scent of body wash and salt from the man.   The criminal realized why Sherlock Holmes had become attached to John so promptly. John had innocence in his eyes that didn’t reflect the rigid military stance that he held when he moved. He was the first to give praise and also the first to scold charmless acts. Jim knew that John was Sherlock’s heart and he had every intention of taking the man for his own.

“Did you see the gas explosion on the telly?” John asked after he’d questioned Jim about his day.

“12 dead I saw. It’s not Sherlock’s bomber, is it?”

“Sherlock says there’s no reason those twelve would live in that apartment when logically there’s one a few streets down that closer to the train station and near the sight clinic that the blind woman would have went to. He thinks the bomber set up the explosion to look like it killed them but didn’t. It’s the strangest thing. Why would the bomber do that?”

“Haven’t the faintest.”

He almost missed the next words to leave John’s mouth as the criminal stared at the glorious animation in the man while he talked. It had an almost childlike quality to it, “Moriarty kills a 12 year old boy, pays a cabby to murder people and now he fakes an explosion. It doesn’t seem like him.”

“Moriarty?” Jim felt the blood drain from his face.

Thankfully John was not as adept at reading people as his flatmate, “That’s who Sherlock suspects it is. Git won’t openly say it but he’s too excited to not give himself away. Enough of that though, I wanted to know if you were going to be busy the next weekend? We’re at pip four so the case will be done in two days at most and I was thinking we could rent a car and drive to Dartford for the day. They’re having a festival of sorts.”

“Are we dating?”

The man across from Jim laughed, “Course. Why?”

Jim tried not the let his possessiveness reflect in his answer, “Because there’s something special about you and I don’t want to share it. Be mine, exclusively.”

“I… well… I mean yes, of course, good. I only every date exclusively,” John was shocked that Jim worried over monogamy, “I thought I’d made that clear. I like you Jim. I like spending time with you and I like that you send me random texts to let me know you’re thinking of me even if the text is a picture of a cat hanging onto a tree branch, I like that you’re incredibly smart and handsome as well, and the thing I like most is that sometimes when you look at me it seems like you have the same keen senses as Sherlock and you’re looking into me rather than at me. I know it’s cliché to list everything but I’ve dated a lot of people, men and women, and you’re the first to ever ignite a flame so quickly.”

The doctor’s words were rewarded with a bright grin from Jim and the criminal leaning across the table to give John a slow and deep kiss. When both were breathless Jim pulled away and whispered against the other’s lips, “Oh Johnny-boy, you’re never going to be rid of me if you keep flattering me like that.”

* * *

With the fourth pip solved, no new dead people and the stolen missile plans found, John felt the stress of the last week roll away. He’d had a good lunch with Jim and was hoping to see the man tonight in case the fifth pip was a chaotic one. John typed a few more lines of text before closing his laptop and standing from the chair, “I won’t be in for tea I’m going to see Jim. There’s still some of that risotto left in the fridge.”

Sherlock’s eyes never ventured from the TV, “Already? It usually takes you longer to ‘get off’ with someone.”

“I’m not getting off with him. He said he’d be busy with work so I thought I’d pop by Bart’s to bring him supper.”

“Have you written him love poems yet? I could use entertainment.”

“Sod off!” John rolled his eyes before stopping in the doorway and turning back to his flatmate, “Uh, milk. We need milk.”

“I’ll get it.”

A look of disbelief flashed across John’s face, “Really?”

“Really.”

“And some beans then?”

“Mmm.”

John waited a moment before deciding that questioning the strange behavior of the detective would only lead to trouble. Had Sherlock not been typing at the computer, he would have been at the window to watch as a dark figure ppeared from the shadows and shoved his blogger into a car.

* * *

“Surprise!” Jim smiled at his boyfriend as the sack was pulled off the tied up man’s head.

John let his eyes adjust to the light. He could smell the faint odour of chlorine and the room around him was clearly a changing room. He grimaced, “You’re Moriarty?”

“Quick as whip, Johnny-boy. That’s what I like about you. You’re aware of how smart you are so you have no problem letting people like Sherlock outshine you.”

“ _People like Sherlock_ ,” John groaned and let his head fall back onto the chair, “I take it you’re one? As if it wasn’t bad enough having a flatmate dragging me around to satisfy his boredom but now my boyfriend will be to.”

 The criminal lunged at John, straddled his lap and started to kiss the captured man, “I’m still your boyfriend.”

“Well you did refrain from killing twelve people since we started dating so I’m hoping I can be a good influence on you.”

Jim’s expression turned serious as he regarded John’s face, “I’ll never be a good guy. I don’t play for the side of the angels.”

“Good thing I’m not an angel. I’ve killed people, Jim. I understand the power it gives. But I also know there are other ways to feel the same power.”

“If you think I’m running around solving _boring_ crimes like Sherlock, then you’re to be disappointed.”

Before John could answer a tall, blond man entered the room, “He’s almost here.”

“Show time babe. You’re going to give Sherlock a little spook so he knows how dangerous I am, and then we’re heading back to my place so I can show you why you’ll never want anyone but me.”

“No.”

Jim’s eyes flashed wildly, “No?”

“If you and Sherlock start peacocking now, I’ll never get the two of you to act civil. As my boyfriend, you can’t constantly fight with him. I’m not choosing between the both of you.”

“Who would you choose?” Jim asked as he pulled a knife from the belt of the blond man.

“I don’t know,” the doctor’s answer was genuine, “But right now I’m asking you to choose me over Sherlock. Let him come here thinking he’ll meet the infamous Moriarty and you and I will go through the back door and go to yours.”

The knife cut through the zipties around John’s ankles and wrists, “I won’t ever let you leave me, Johnny.”

John rubbed at his sore wrist before smirking at Jim, “I doubt I’ll ever want to.”

The second time that Moriarty knew he’d let whatever strange thrall that John had on Sherlock get to him, was when he allowed John’s bright eyes to lead him away from the pool where Sherlock’s voice could be heard calling, and crawl into the back of a vehicle beside the doctor.

* * *

John’s back slammed against the wall in Jim’s bedroom as the Irish man devoured him with his mouth.  It’d taken them close to twenty minutes to make it from their first kiss in the doorway up into Jim’s room and John was aching in his jeans. He grinded down as Jim raised his thigh and soon the doctor was panting against the other’s throat, the pressure against his arousal driving him insane.

“Fuck,” Jim groaned, “You’re even more delicious than you look.”

John chose not to answer and instead pressed kisses into the criminal’s throat.

“You’re perfect,” Jim growled as he pulled up John’s shirt and attached himself to one of the pink nipples.

He bit down causing John’s hips to push forward and he took the hand that was currently pulling at the doctor’s hair and used it to rub circles around the other nipple.  Jim sucked at the left nipple until it was swollen under his tongue before he went to go to the right one.

John’s jeans were bursting from how hard he was as he finally undid the last button of Jim’s _Westwood_ suit, “Get on the bed.”

Jim let John push him towards the bed while he pulled off his pants at the same time. When John got the criminal sprawled across the bed he was wearing nothing but his pants.

Jim smirked up, “Do your worst.”

Before Jim could blink, John had taken his mouth into a searing kiss. The doctor pulled down his own trousers and pants as he reached for the nightstand. Jim’s mind whited out as the blond man kissed down his stomach and lapped at the glistening red tip of his erection. He was throbbing with excitement and John took advantage by swallowing most of the man down. When John started moaning with Jim in his mouth, the criminal forced his eyes open and looked down to see John’s arm reaching behind as he opened himself up. Fire roared through Jim and the man tugged John up to straddle his chest.

“You’re perfect,” Jim repeated as he pulled out the doctor’s fingers and replaced them with his own, “You’re more brilliant than Holmes and I combined.”

John kissed Jim’s stubbled jaw and laughed, “Don’t mention Sherlock in bed. He’s like family to me.”

“Does that make him my brother-in-law?”

“Stop joking arou-” a loud moan stopped John from finishing his sentence as Jim hit his prostate and he ground back onto the fingers, “Oh yes.”

Rather than wait for Jim to do it, John grabbed a condom and rolled it onto the other man’s length. Jim’s hips rose to meet the grip and soon he was sinking into the tight, warm heat. John’s body clenched Jim tightly and the criminal gave another tiny thrust before the two where flush against each other. Jim felt John’s hole shiver and flutter around his shaft before the doctor began to rock back and forth. The started a pace that was slow and intense, very different from the rough and fast trip into the bedroom.  The raven haired man wove one arm around John’s hip and the other tugged on his neck until they began kissing. The kissing was much like the sex, and soon the two men were breathing against each other’s mouths and sharing soft grunts and moans.

John’s orgasm struck him suddenly. His penis had rubbed against Jim’s stomach the entire time but the sensation was overwhelmed by the intimacy of Jim pressed into his arse. John threw his head back and gave a quiet sob before spilling across Jim’s chest.

Jim didn’t wait for John to catch his breath; instead the man pulled him further down and continued to bounce the boneless man on his lap. John regained brain function after his orgasm and began to talk.

“The first time and you’ve already,” he broke off into a moan, “already know how to drive me to,” another moan, “the edge.”

The pace continued, faster than before but still as deep, and by the time Jim slammed into the other man and released his own pleasure John was a limp mess. Jim let John lay on top of him as they both caught their breath until the fluids between them started to dry.

“I’ll get the cloth if you make tea in the morning,” John mumbled into Jim’s shoulder.

“Throw in a round with you before tea and it’s a deal,” Jim countered.

“That was a guaranteed part of the morning, regardless of who got the cloth or the tea,” John grinned, the feeling of a good shag had caused him to feel giddy.

As John rummaged through the bathroom, Jim pulled his tablet from one of the bedside drawers and let out a laugh at the video Moran had sent him.

“What’s so funny?” John asked as he crawled back into the bed and passed Jim a warm cloth.

“A video of Sherlock pouting and stomping out of the pool. Poor guy got stood up.”

“Was it worth it?” Jim looked and saw the slight insecurity in John’s eyes.

He threw the cloth towards the bathroom door and wrapped his arms around John’s waist, “Every second.”


End file.
